


Семья

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Порождения Локи [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Йормунгад не был готов простить и забыть, но Локи не тот, кто легко отступает.





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Иногда море бывает сине-зеленым, как глаза отца, и в такие дни Йормунганд поднимает над водной гладью огромную голову и долго смотрит, как закатное солнце расцвечивает море кроваво-красными брызгами.

Похоже на капельки крови на толстой змеиной шкуре.

В такие дни Йормунганд сворачивается в кольцо на морском дне и долго спит.

Ему снятся сладкие лепешки с капельками солнечного меда и теплые руки матери.  
Странно. Он почти не помнит ее лицо.  
Только руки и улыбку.

И еще лепешки. 

Кажется, он их очень любил, окунал в мед пальцы и облизывал, опасливо оглядываясь на мать. А та хмурила брови и ругалась понарошку.  
А отец, смеясь, сажал Йормунганда себе на плечи и утаскивал на поляну по страшно важным мужским делам.

И каждый раз забирал с собой банку меда.

Мать делала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Но Йормунганд все замечал и подыгрывал ей, потому что это была такая игра.  
Смешная, только для них.

От воспоминаний накатывает черная вязкая тоска, от которой поднимаются бури и тонут корабли.  
И люди говорят, что морское чудище сердится, и приносят ему нелепые дары.  
Никто ни разу не догадался подарить солнечный мед.  
Или хотя бы хлеб.

О матери Йормунганд старается не думать.

Мать… ушла.

Отец выбрал асов.

Он всегда их выбирает. Их и одноглазого ублюдка.

Йормунганд не понимает почему.

Йорманугд не слышит ничего о Слейпнире и о странных договорах.

Йормунганд просто спит на морском дне в маленьком мирке смертных двуногих и забывает о том, что когда-то он сам мог ходить по суше.

Магии подвластно многое, особенно магии Локи.

Но…это тоже в прошлом.

Отец выбрал побратима Одина.

А Йормунганд - море.

Море не причиняет боли и не связывает путами. Пускай иной раз не хватает тепла, а солнце светит слишком высоко, но Йормунганд не жалуется.  
Он не собирается ничего менять и, тем более, прощать.

Дети Локи — его чудовищные порождения. Кто склонит голову перед чудовищем?

Отец не мог поступить иначе… наверное. Только забвение слишком драгоценно, чтобы даровать его тому, кто должен был защищать.

Йормунганд поднимает волны и топит хвостом хлипкие суденышки смертных. 

Он рвет сети и забирает себе их улов.

Он смотрит, как солнце роняет редкие брызги на водную гладь, и порой море становится таким же черным и яростном, как сердце Йормунганда.  
В такие дни приятно опускаться на самое дно.

Море впитывает боль и память как сухой песок. Горько-соленая вода сокрушает камень и размывает берег.  
И глупые смертные славят придуманных богов, умоляя их умерить гнев.

Но рядом со смертными только Йормунганд, и никто из живущих не способен дать ему то единственное, что по-настоящему важно.  
А другим богам, как и прежде, ни до кого нет дела.

Другие Боги не слышат и не видят никого кроме себя. И можно не рвать воздух, до огненной рези в легких, до жгучего песка в широко распахнутых глазах, до тонких нитей-шрамов на змеиной шкуре...

Отец... просто не придет.

Отец... давно выбрал.

Смирись, Йормунганд! Что ты мечешь, как новорожденный змееныш?

Может, тебе приснилось то время, когда пахло хлебом, сладостью и... семьей?

Года меняют мгновения, и Йормунганд тонет камнем в водовороте, потеряв счет минувшему.

Когда впервые появляется отец, он уже давно не ждет.

Йормунганд колышется на волнах, впитывая всей шкурой последние лучи падающего в море закатного солнца.  
Отец прозрачен, как дымка, и движется по воде, будто легкий бриз, не оставляя следов. Лишь огненные волосы ярко вспыхивают и опадают на усталое лицо мокрыми змейками.

Но Йормунганд его не видит и не помнит.

Море усыпляет и лечит.

Незачем просыпаться.

Отец все равно уйдет. Он всегда уходит.

Йормунганд молча наблюдает, как тает прозрачное невесомое тело.  
Дернув хвостом, он смывает остатки иллюзии солеными каплями.  
Это всегда морская вода.  
Что же еще? Разве змеи ведают слезы?

А вскоре отец появляется снова.

Он сидит на песке и предательские волны, как верные псы, облизывают его босые ноги.

У отца на лице новые красные ожоги-отметины, под яркими зелеными глазами залегли глубокие тени.

Не то чтобы Йормунганд отца замечал, ему вообще до всего этого нет никакого дела.

Просто… жалкие людишки давно не платят дань своей рыбой, и потому Йормунганд крутится рядом с их рваными сетями.  
Ничего лишнего, обычный день из жизни чудовища.

Йормунганд бьет хвостом по ласковому сонному морю и обливает отца с ног до головы водой.  
Отец вздрагивает и что-то кричит.  
Йормунганд не слушает.  
Йормунганд не слышит.

Море так притягательно, Йормунганд стремительно падает на дно, заполняя все вокруг собственной чернотой.  
Небо хмурится. Йормунганд прячется в скалах. Таких же серых, как безликая, заполненная влагой муть, закрывающая солнце. 

Лишь из-за этой мути в янтарных змеиных глазах появляются знакомая резь.  
И никаких смешных причин.

На закате отец куда-то исчезает.

А Йормунганд дремлет среди своих скал и ловит ледяные брызги.   
Странно, небесная вода холоднее, чем привычное море.  
Но такая же горькая.

На следующее утро отец помогает местным рыбакам ставить сети.  
Если Йормунганд эти сети и не порвал, то по чистой случайности.  
Просто ему достаточно рыбы, а людишки слишком жалкие, чтобы лишать их улова каждый день.

В один из заплывов Йормунганд слишком близко подходит к берегу.  
Простая случайность. 

Йормунганд знает это наверняка…  
Но отец исчезает внезапно и неуловимо.  
Йормунганду все еще кажется, что отец тратит время на смертных рыбаков, но потом становится ясно, что это обманка.

Ничего нового, на самом деле.

Глупая змейка, ты же не будешь крушить скалы по такой ничтожной причине?

Буря это буря, а Йормунганд — не божество.

Он просто слишком большой змей.

И он не ждет.

Не помнит. 

И не видит, когда отец появляется вновь, но не один, а с восьминогим конем.

Людишки не видят коня. Они вообще слишком многое не замечают.  
Многое, только не Йормунганда.

Йормангдан поднимает над водой огромную голову, и людишки забрасывают его тонкими иголками и мелкими камешками.  
Они кричат и забираются в хлипкие суденышки.  
Йормунганд наслаждается гневом и страхом.

Тягучая тьма выливается изнутри по каплям, затапливая янтарные глаза и отравляя все тело смертельным ядом.  
Отец молчит, возвышаясь на берегу как сухое дерево.  
И Йормунгданд почти счастлив.

Он не знает, кто такой Слейпнир, и не желает ничего знать.

Отец на вместе с конем одноглазого ублюдка.

У Йормунганда больше нет ничего, кроме снов.

Это странно — жить и не помнить, что такое ходить на двух ногах, смеяться и обнимать отца за шею тонкими руками.  
Йормунганд впервые до боли сознает, что скован морем, а рядом с отцом теперь Слейпнир.

И нет ни сетей, ни запаха рыбы, ни багряных отблесков солнца в бушующей воде.  
Только влажный песок внизу и тяжелая голова, утыкающаяся в спину.

Йормунганд распрямляется и, пронзая берег темными глазами, со всей силой бьет хвостом. Ледяная горько-соленая волна накрывает… Слейпнира и отца с головой.  
И все исчезает.

Черная глубина манит, прельщая покоем и забвением.

Йормунганд летит камнем вниз. 

Он не оборачивается.

Спустя две луны и капельку больше отец возвращается.

Сейчас он один, в скалах.

Серое небо хмурится, забрасывая влажные темные камни сетью мелких брызг.

Море по прежнему облизывает отцу ноги как верный пес.

Йормунганд щурится, и занырнув, прочерчивает на водной глади круги.

Йормунганд не смотрит.

Ему не нужно.

Он ощущает дыхание отца всей кожей даже в кромешной мгле.

Только... Намокшие огненно-рыжие пряди выглядят как кровавые потеки, а закатное солнце заливает все вокруг красным.

Йормунганд вздрагивает.

Отец выкладывает на скалу венок из мертвых и живых цветок и кусок цепи.  
Йормунганд все понимает.

Хель и Фенрир.

Ярость все еще душит изнутри, но... он медленно кивает, понимая и принимает.

В эту ночь по звездной тропе они уходят вместе.  
Йормунганд полосует небесной море гигантским хвостом. Он все еще не помнит, каково это — ходить на двух ногах, но не собирается отказываться от тех, кто остался.  
Пускай отец и не входит в этот список…

А Хель и Фенрир выглядят как раньше, но все равно они уже неуловимо другие.  
Йормунганд ощущает это как никто.

Он не понимает, как можно так легко забыть.  
Словно прошлое, утренний туман, растворившийся с первыми крохами тепла.

И все же Йормунганд закрывает их всех своих кольцом.  
Глупые асы верят, что именно так начнется Рагнарек.  
Может, они, в конце концов, правы…

Кольцо прочнее цепи Фенрира и неотвратимей прихода Хель.  
Слейпнир вздыхает, виновато переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а так как ног восемь штук…  
Йормунганд презрительно фыркает и едва заметно тыкает его кончиком хвоста в бок.  
Почему-то ему кажется, что Слейпнир такой же, как он.  
Две ноги и две руки, стискивающие отцовскую шею, остаются среди забытого-несбывшегося.  
В этом они со Слейпниром похожи, потому что… братья?

Дети Локи знаю истинную цену прощения, с трудом прощая себя и других.  
Себя — потому что они все тоже позволили другим решать за себя и... оставили отца одного. Дожидаться предсказанного конца времен, чтобы лишь в последние мгновения выйти на свободу...  
Но разве это правильно — оставлять своего?

Йоманганду не нравится темная грусть в глубине таких... знакомых ярко-зеленых глаз.

Ему не нравится, что отец слишком тихо посмеивается, не как раньше, громко и заливисто, а словно…  
Словно в нем что-то безвозвратно умерло.

И Йормунганд никогда не спросит, что случилось с его другими братьями и как асы посмели...  
Он не спросит о многом и уверен, что промолчат остальные.

И когда Фенрир пристраивает огромную голову отцу на плечо, а Хель перебирает цветы… Йормунганд едва заметно кусает кончик собственного хвоста, мысленно обещая уничтожить любого, кто встанет на пути его семьи.

Слейпнир тоже семья.

"Так уж и быть, восьминогий, я убью и за тебя…"

Отец осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, прикасается к змеиной коже. По телу Йормунганда проходит легкая судорога, он дрожит, словно вокруг него опять ледяная тьма, и некому протянуть руки и вытащить на теплую поверхность.  
А отец не спешит уклониться и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Йормунганд давит дрожь и медленно приближается.  
Он все еще не готов, встать на две ноги.  
Но…  
Когда-нибудь это случится  
В любом мире.  
В любом времени.

«Не брошу», — едва слышно шипит он.

У отца в глазах горько-соленая морская вода.  
Отец вторит ему и раскрывает руки.

Чудовищный волк, огромный змей, восьминогий конь и наполовину мертвая девушка приближаются...

Где-то на другом конце вселенной кричат асы.

Они приветствуют конец своего мира.

Они ждут Валгаллу.

Они будут долго ждать.

Эта ночь бесконечна.

Месть не чужда Порождениям Локи.  
Нет ничего страшнее бесконечного ожидания.  
Асы еще не поняли, что неизбежное свершилось.  
Норны слепо глядят на рваные нити.   
А Йормунганд смыкает кольцо вокруг своей семьи, и прежний мир разлетается на куски.

"Не брошу своих. Только всех остальных. В пропасть".


End file.
